Themio Laundess (1833-1886)
* Sex : Male * Born: 1833 at Pátrai, Achaías, Greece * Died: 6 Jun 1886 at Eualdrie, Forbes County, New South Wales at age 53 Pedigree Themio is the son of Constantine Loutopolous (c1810-) and Eleanora Nicholas (c1810-). Siblings Themio's siblings are not known. Full name Themio Laundess Name variations *Thomas Nicolas Constantine *Themistoklis Loutopolous - Loukopoulos is a proper Greek Name. Loutopolous does not seem to be. Biography Some sources say Pátrai, Achaías, Greece while on his Marriage certificate the place of birth is recorded as Patras, Greece. These appear to be different spellings for the same place. He immigrated on the Statesman in 1853 to the colony of Victoria. In 1862 he moved to the colony of New South Wales. Themio changed his name to Laundess when he was granted Australian citizenship in 1875. Themio and Louisa were married on 7 Dec 1863 at the Registrars Office, Young, Monteagle County, New South Wales. The witnesses were James Lowrey and Helen Frost. The minister was Alfred Frederick Newman. The groom signed with his mark. At this time he was a Miner and lived at Wombat, New South Wales. Louisa and Themio moved to Moquitos Flats, Victoria. Louisa and Themio had a daughter Hellena in 1864 at Moquitos Flats. Louisa and Themio had a daughter Elizabeth in 1867 at Moquitos Flats. Louisa and Themio moved to Forbes, New South Wales. Louisa and Themio had a daughter Emmaline Catherine T in 1868 at Forbes. Louisa and Themio moved to Grenfell, New South Wales. Louisa and Themio had a son Constantine Thomas in 1870 at Grenfell. Louisa and Themio had a daughter Acemo in 1872 at Grenfell. He signed a will on 17 Sep 1875 in New South Wales. Louisa and Themio had a daughter Ann Elizabeth in 1875 at Grenfell. Louisa and Themio had a son Henry George in 1877 at Grenfell. ::henry laundess is themios son i think he married sarah and had kids one of them was bert my grand father and he had 14 children 6 to one woman 1 to another before that then 6 to my grand mother ::diann clark Louisa and Themio had a daughter Agnes Sarah in 1880 at Grenfell. Louisa and Themio had a daughter Florence Eveline May in 1882 at Eualdrie. Louisa and Themio had a son John Daniel in 1884 at Grenfell. Themio died of Consumption. Themio was buried on 7 Jun 1886 at Grenfell, Monteagle County, New South Wales Spouse(s) *1863 Louisa Maria Adams (1846-1907) Offspring *Hellena Laundess (1864-1932) *Elizabeth Laundess (1867-?) *Emmaline Catherine T Laundess (1868-1911) *Constantine Thomas Laundess (1870-1942) *Seymour Louisa Laundess (1872-1943) *Ann Elizabeth Laundess (1875-1904) *Henry George Laundess (1877-1954) *Agnes Sarah Laundess (1880-?) *Florence Eveline May Laundess (1882-1925) *John Daniel Laundess (1884-1976) Descendants External links Contributors Yewenyi Sources # The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Family Search, 0970434. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 3311/1863. # Wendy Condon. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 9898/1886. # stewartonline # Terrence Price. # Lloyd McClymont. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 03311/1863. # Ibid, V18461696 31A/1846. # Caron Adams. Category:Non-SMW people articles